Save them
by UndertaleQueen
Summary: A young lady falls into the Horrortale and meets the monsters in the underground, can she save them without fighting. Warnings mild swearing, gore, blood, sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was falling down a hole it was dark, a loud thud sounded as it hit the bottom I groaned as I got up and looked around I was in some sort of cave, "where am I?" I asked myself as I slowly got up and looked around a bit more.  
I noticed that I was standing on some dead flowers and grass, I saw a door at the end of a hall way I walked over to it and went inside, and there I saw a golden flower I walked over to it.  
The flower looked at her and frowned. "You shouldn't go any further..."  
I yelped and jumped back as the flower talked to me, flowers don't talk do they, "what are you talking about?" I asked it as I stood there nervous.  
It's dangerous." He replied. "You'll get eaten beyond this point."If not by her then by the other monsters."  
"What? Please tell me you are joking...this can't be real" I said to the flower as I stood there and sighed, "Where else am I ment to go?" I asked the flower.  
"You'll jut be going to your death..." Flowey replied, wishing he could help, but he knew it was impossible.  
"I have no other choice but to go forward" I said to the flower as I walked on deeper into the ruins. I couldn't go back I had to move forward.  
I entered the ruins and shivered it was cold, I kept walking I took out a flashlight as it was very dark and I could hardly see where I was going. "I can't believe I am doing this..." I said as I kept moving slowly.  
Flowey nodded and looked down. "Be on your guard human..." He said as you left.  
"My child..." A voice said in the distance, footsteps came closer till finally the light of your flashlight caught what seemed to be a goat monster.  
I stood there frozen in fear as I saw the monster they where real, monsters where a real thing not some fairy tale your mother and father would tell you if you where bad. I looked her over and shivered I didn't know what to do until I spoke to her, "hello there...umm miss?" I said as I smiled a bit.  
"Yes my child?" She asked. "I am the caretaker of the ruins...I come this way just in case another human falls. You may call me Toriel."  
"Ummm ok...hello there Toriel...I'm Luna" I said to her as I followed her through the ruins and sighed I shone my flashlight on everything as I walked, I noticed Toriel's bones under her knotted fur.  
She looked very skinny, as though she hadn't eaten in a very long time. "It is lovely to meet you Luna." She said.  
I walked along side her I kept very quite until I felt a bit hungry, I took out a few Hershey's kisses and started to eat them in fact all my inventory space had food items inside it, "do you want some Toriel?" I asked her as I looked at her.  
Toriel turned to her and sniffed it. "I-I would love some my child." She smiled and held out her hand.  
I gabbed a handful of Hershey's kisses and put them in her paw hand and smiled, I walked with her and ate some more before looking at the bag if had a few more in there I put them back in my inventory.  
Toriel took them and ate them slowly; it had been a while since she had any food. "Thank you my child."  
I kept following her other monsters tried to attack me but Toriel would fight them away, as we walking in the darkness I noticed that the ground was crumbling away as I took a step I fell through the ground and into a chamber below.  
Toriel went to help you back up. "Sorry, I should have warned you." She said. "The floor isn't exactly stable in some places..."  
"Its fine no worries I should have watched my footing" I said to her as we continued to walk through the ruins, "can you tell me more about this place please?" I asked her as I followed her.  
Toriel nodded and sighed as she told you everything about it. "But you'll be staying with me, you shouldn't go beyond the doors...the ruins are safer my child."  
I sighed I didn't agree with her if this queen was doing this then she needed to be stopped, "why can't you dethrone this queen you have?" I asked her.  
"She's dangerous, too dangerous to approach." Toriel replied. "She'll kill you."  
"Not if everyone turns against her, if all the monsters combine their strengths she would be out matched" I said to her as I saw the outline of a house; it was dimly lit in the darkness.  
"I would prefer not to talk about this anymore child; you will be safe living with me." She said.  
I turned off my flashlight and went into the house my eyes scanned everything in the dimly lit house; I coughed as I could smell old blood and a bit of rot.  
"The place needs a bit of cleaning, I do apologize, and I don't expect much company..." Toriel said. "Do you like pie?"  
"Umm yes I like pie any type of pie really" I said to her as I looked at her, she didn't seem too bad but I was still cautious though.  
She nodded and went to get you some pie, returning with a plate. "Here you are dear."  
I took it and looked at it I didn't trust it at all, I put a piece in my mouth it tasted normal bit I didn't swallow I just smiled at her, once she left I spat it out in case it was full of poison I washed my mouth out and discarded the pie out of the window.  
Toriel hummed softly as she looked at a book and sat in her chair. "Did you enjoy the pie dear?" She asked when she heard movement in the kitchen.  
I put the plate in the kitchen and looked around "yes it was great thank you" I said as I told a lie as I went into the rooms and searched for anything, I even went into her room and looked around I found a dairy on her bed. I started to flick through it and saw it was written in blood and I was the same words over and over "don't leave me here to die", I put the dairy down and went back to the hall I saw stairs going down I followed them and turned on my flashlight and I felt a cold breeze I walked down the long hall.  
"You shouldn't be down here." Toriel said from behind you about half way down the hall; she looked upset. "You go beyond that door and I can't protect you."  
"I was exploring..." I said as I was dragged back upstairs and into my room, I stood there then as I looked she was gone and the door was shut. I went to the door but she had locked me inside the room, "I have to find another way out" I said to myself as I searched the room.  
Maybe there was a secret passage way, you wouldn't know unless you looked around and moved things.  
I looked throughout the room moving things and looking behind things and didn't find anything until I felt the same breeze as before, it was coming from under my bed as I looked under there was a hole. I crawled under my bed and into the hole, I followed the hole down and it came to the downstairs hall. I dropped down and ran down the hallway I didn't turn on my flashlight as my eyes became adjusted to the darkness.  
Soon you find a door in the darkness but it's locked, though it looked as though the lock could be easily broken. Luckily it didn't seem as though Toriel was coming since she thought you were suck in the room.  
I turned on my flashlight and saw a large bone on the floor I picked it up and used it to break the lock on the door; I flinched as breaking the lock made a sound. I quickly pulled open the door and saw the outside, I was about to leave but then stopped I took out the half eaten Hershey's kisses bag and put them near the door along with a note, I then went outside and pulled the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold, bitter cold and you wished you had a coat on you. It looked as though there was a path and the only choice seemed was to follow it toward that little bridge and what appeared to be a gate in the distance.  
I turned off my flashlight and started to walk down the path, I shivered due to how cold it was "I hope you can forgive me Toriel but I couldn't stay with you and watch you suffer like this" I said to myself as I kept walking I stepped over a branch and looked around as I got closer to the bridge.  
The bridge didn't exactly look safe to cross, though it didn't leave you much of a choice and hopefully it would hold your weight. Suddenly behind you the twig you had stepped over snapped...you were sure there was nothing behind you.  
I jumped and looked behind me and saw the branch had broke, I flinched again as I heard other noises around me. I breathed a heavy sigh and walked to the bridge I was about to step on it when I heard footsteps behind me, I stood there frozen in fear I didn't know what to do should I leg it. "Didn't think I'd see another human here in a long while." The voice said. "Don't ya know how ta greet a new friend Sweetheart?"  
I turned around slowly and saw a skeleton, I looked at him he had one red eye and a hole in his skull and blood on his hoodie and t-shirt. I looked at him still unsure of what to think about him, I only then noticed he had an axe in his hand I took a step back scarred.  
The skeleton smirked...well, if a skeleton could smirk...and raised his axe. "It aint safe ta have ya out here sweetheart." He said. "If I let ya live yer just gonna die by someone else hands and probably tortured by the queen if ya even live that long."  
I had to think quickly now "do you want a chocolate bar?" I asked as I took a Hershey's cookies and cream on out of my inventory and held it out to him, maybe I could find out more about this queen and this world.  
The skeleton snorted and looked at you. "Tryin ta bribe me Sweetheart?" He asked, looking at her and then the chocolate, axe still raised.  
"Well umm I want to know more if I give you food will you tell about where I am and what happened here...and about this queen." I asked him as I stood there looking at him, I was planning to make a break for it if he tried to kill me.  
"How bouts, not give it t'me, but give it ta m'bro." The skeleton replied, well, at least he wasn't going to be trying to kill you so far at least. The skeleton put his axe down and rested it over his shoulder. "He needs it more than me."  
"Oh umm ok then...so can you tell me what happened here and about the queen please?" I asked as I looked at him I was still weary of him as I couldn't really trust him at least not fully anyway.  
"Nothin much ta tell, a human came down and killed our king, then that bitch Undyne took over. This place hasn't been the same since." Sans said and put his arm around you before teleporting on the other side of the bridge before letting you go. "Its better ta kill ya before she has her way with ya." He grunted and started walking.  
"Let's join forces to kill her this isn't how a queen should act, a queen must be kind and loyal to her subjects not treat like dirt, she isn't a queen but a tyrant that had the power go to her head. I will not stand by and watch this I will fight her!" I said as I preached what I thought to him, my soul burned brightly.  
The skeleton looked at you and chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Gotta admit kid, ya got some spirit. But I think yer crazy for wan' ta take on a former member of the royal guard." He said as he walked.  
I grabbed his jackets hood and yanked him back, "we can take her on together as a team and even find other monsters to fight as well" I said to him I wasn't backing down from this. He looked at you, brow bone arched. "Ya got a death wish, Sweetheart..." He sighed and shook his head. "But, I mean everyone hates her so, ya might get the whole underground on yer side." He said  
I was filled with determination as I followed him I then gave him some candy corn from a bag I was holding; I ate a few as well. "Did she make that hole in your skull?" I asked him as I looked at it.  
He nodded and sighed. "Yeah, she did." He replied and headed toward his brother as he took the candy. "Give it ta my bro, jus don' eat the spaghetti or ya might gag."  
"Ok look I have lots of food just eat the candy corn ok I have a chocolate bar for your brother ok" I said to him as I walked with him and saw the tall skeleton before us, I scooted and stood behind sans.  
Sans nodded and waked over to Papyrus. "Bro, we got a human here and she has some candy." He said and Papyrus turned to look. "A human? Candy?" He asked and walked over to them, smiling. "Hello human!" He greeted.  
"Hello umm would you like candy corn or a Hershey's cookies and cream chocolate bar?" I asked him as I showed him the items I was holding and smiled a bit, deep down I was terrified about them as I heard so many horror stories.  
He looked at them. "Chocolate, I haven't had them in a long time!" He said and took the bar. Sans smiled and shook his head, keeping the candy in his pocket for later, even if he was hungry.  
"My name is Luna by the way its nice to me you both" I said to them as I stood there and watched them, I was a bit worried still about what would happen after this but I tired to not let it bug me. "Sans" The shorter skeleton replied and pointed to his brother. "This is Papyrus." He said and ate one of the candy corns as he looked at his brother. "Luna has a plan ta kill the queen, bro." He said and Papyrus looked at you. "Oh dear, that's suicide."  
"Do you want to live like this in fear from her or be free?" I said to Papyrus as I stood there and looked at them, I shivered and rubbed my arms as I was cold as a bitter breeze hit me. "We want to be free." Papyrus said and Sans took his coat off and handed it to you. "Here, Snowdin is pretty cold." He said.  
I held it limply in my fingers, "umm I'm fine you can wear it...I have germ phobia so yeah sorry" I said as it gave it back and sterilized my hands and stood there.  
He nodded and took it back. "Come on." He said and led her back to their house, once inside it was definitely warmer than the outside. I shivered as I entered the house before looking around, it was of a bit shabby but they didn't have much I couldn't blame them for that, I then sat on the floor and saw the TV it didn't seem to be working so I just sat there I was tired but I didn't want to go to sleep.  
Papyrus went to go make dinner and Sans shook his head, sighing. "You should rest." He told you as he stood there, looking at you. "Ummm would you eat me if I did go to sleep?" I asked him as I looked at him; I was tired but also worried about them eating me if I went to sleep. Horror snorted. "Yea, nah...I ain't eatin' ya Sweetheart." He said. "Yer tired, ya should rest." I sighed as I was tired I laid on the couch and dozed off, I soon was in a deep and peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on into the night I heard snarling and growling from outside and voices. "Papyrus's puzzles were untouched today there must be something up" the voice said from outside as the voices continued to talk as they walked past the house.  
"Don' think about goin' out there Sweetheart." Horror said, glancing out the window. "Think queen bitch got her gills in a twist; probably wants ta punish Pap for not workin' today." He had slept but he had walked down earlier to get a drink of water.  
"So do they know a human has fallen down here how do they know I fell into this place?" I asked him as I looked at him I thought about doing the puzzles just so Papyrus doesn't get punished by this queen. "Cameras, ya showed up on one a them probably..." Horror said, crossing his arms. "If ya wanna keep yer life ya stay close to me, got it Sweetheart?"  
"Ok got it...thanks sans" I said to him as I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, I felt safer with Horror Sans keeping watch outside. Horror nodded and stayed close. "Just go back ta sleep Sweetheart." He said.  
I woke a few hours later to loud banging from the door, I got up and saw Sans and Papyrus comes down. "PAPYRUS OPEN UP IT'S YOUR QUEEN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" A female voice roared and banged harder, I looked at Sans scarred and worried, "is there a place I can hide sans or a back door?" I asked him as I stood next to him.  
Horror took you into his arms and teleported into his room before teleporting back into the living room and opening the door. "The hell are you doing here this late?"  
"The mutts told me your brother has been lazy Sans not working on his traps at all!" Undyne said as she walked in and sniffed the air she smiled in a twisted way. "Papyrus you have a human in the house I can smell it...bring it to me I and I will spare you!" Undyne said to him as he looked at him. "There aint a human here ya damn fish, well...there was but we ate it an' shit." Horror rolled his eye. "Gettin' real tired of yer shit." He slammed the door in her face. "Fuckin' fish.." He grumped.  
Undyne then broke the door down and threw Sans and Papyrus to the wall as she went to look for this human, meanwhile I was upstairs in sans room hearing all this I flinched as I heard footsteps, I moved a few things in sans room and opened the window in case I had to make a run for it.  
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE HUMAN I CAN SMELL YOU!" Undyne roared as she was outside sans bedroom door, I then saw she was trying to knock it down I made my choice and jumped and landed on the snow below it cost me 5 hp but I had to do it.  
Horror growled in annoyance and used his blaster. "Get the hell out of m'house ya damn fish er I'm gonna dust ya!" "Sans, brother, that is enough." Papyrus said, getting really worried for the human and how Undyne was destroying their house.  
Undyne looked at them both and smiled, "I know you are hiding something Sans you always are and I will find it as well!" Undyne said as she pushed past him and left the house, I watched her leave Snowdin. "That was too close" I said as I sat on the snow, I got up and brushed myself off as I went to the front of the house and saw all the damage Undyne had done to it.  
Horror scoffed "Fuck her." He growled and looked at you with concern. "Ya a'right Sweetheart?" He asked, going over to you and looking you over. "Ya lost 5 HP..." He took your hand and led you inside before going to fix the door while Papyrus gave you something to restore your HP.  
"She's insane are you both ok?" I asked them as I took what Papyrus gave to me and drank it, it was tea my favorite thing to drink. I looked around and sighed "she knows im here now this changes everything" I said to them as I sat on the sofa.  
"Yea' can't stay here now. We'll have ta go int' hiding." Horror said and Papyrus nodded. "I wish Undyne wasn't like this..." He said sadly as he looked down.  
"This is my fault, she wanted me she knows I'm here even the part where I plan to get all the monsters to over throw her" I said to them as I was blaming myself now, maybe all of this was a bad idea.  
Horror snorted. "A'right Sweetheart, that's enough ah tha' shit." He said, looking at you. "Non'a this is yer fault." I looked at him and nodded, "when should we leave and where are we going to hide?" I asked him as I looked at him and his brother.  
Sans sighed as he thought about it and hummed. "Well, there is the Temmie village, they don' eat humans an' shit so we'd be safe there. Undyne don' like goin' near em'." He replied.  
"Ok we better leave before Undyne comes back" I said to them as I stood up, I went outside and had a look around Snowdin just to see what was there, I then saw a fire monster looking at me I went over to him and gave him a packet of cookies from my inventory.  
Sans followed you and sighed. "Sup Grillbz..." He said and Grillby looked from you to Sans, curious. 'Human, it's not safe.' He signed to him and Sans shrugged. "Don' know what ta tell ya man, we gotta get her ta safety." The fire monster nodded before taking the cookie from her and signing thank you. "Sans we need to tell the monsters if they will listen to fight with us to stop Undyne" I said to sans as I looked at him, I signed back to Grillby saying it was ok.  
Grillby took her hand and looked to Sans before leading her to the bar, inside there were a few monsters just sitting, they looked toward the human when the door opened, talking among themselves. "Alright, ya mutts, listen." Sans said.  
"Sans don't be rude please" I said to him as I saw greater dog looking very ill and skinny under all his fluffy fur, I looked around the bar it looked like it was falling apart a bit.  
"What's going on...I smell a human..." Doggo said and Doggamy pat his paw. "It is. What is it Sans..." The dogs all turned their attention to the skeleton and the human; a few other monsters were staring at them as well and Sans sighed. "She got a plan ta take down tha bitch."  
"I want all monsters who want to be free and live happy lives to follow me and help me take her down, you will have no more hunger, no more fear, no more pain and no more suffering and sickness, all of you deserve to be free not like this trapped and used just to do what she wants you to do!" I said to them I was always good at speaking in front of people as I did it whenever there was a rally on.  
A few of the monsters talked among themselves before a bunny monster stood, the dogs followed except Doggo; he wouldn't have been too good in a fight these days as his sight had gotten so much worse. "I'm in." Sans smirked and Grillby nodded in agreement, flames getting brighter.  
"We will make our base camp at the tem village, doggo can you spread the word to other monsters in Snowdin please who ever is able to join in our fight" I said to them as I looked at all of them, I turned to sans "take me to the ruins Sans there is a monster in there I need to talk to" I said to him as I looked at him.  
"Sure..." Doggo said as he listened and stood; he would do this for their freedom. Sans nodded. "I can take ya to Tori." He assured and wrapped his arms around you before teleporting inside the ruins.  
I got out of his arms I knew where we were I grabbed his hand and ran as we where close to Toriel's house, we reached the house and I went inside I was still holding Horror Sans hand. "Toriel...goat mom?" I called throughout the house hoping she was here.  
Toriel came in from the kitchen when she heard you yell for her. "My child you're...Sans?" She looked at the skeleton who waved a little. "Long time no see Tor." He smiled, I hugged Toriel for a while before telling her my plan to get rid of Undyne and that I wanted her to join me in this fight, "do you want to die here alone or help me fight for freedom?" I asked her as I looked at her. Toriel nodded. "I will fight for all the children slain by her hand." she said and Sans nodded, sighing. "She's gonna pay for the shit she pulled."  
"Meet us outside of the ruins get any monsters in the ruins to help us ok" I told her as I walked down the steps and saw Sans and Toriel where talking a bit, I kept walking until I got outside I sat on the snow. Sans sighed and leaned against the wall of the ruins. "Can't wait till this shit is over, and we're free." He said as Toriel came out a moment later.  
I followed sans and the other monsters to waterfall and to the tem village, it wasn't that bad there a bit creepy though everything was creepy in this world. The Temmie's put up tents for the other monsters and gave them what food they had left, I was watching sans and Toriel talk to each other they seemed very close.  
Muffet came up beside you, knitting something in her web, a couple spiders setting on her shoulders. "Never thought I would see the day" Muffet said as she smirked as she looked at all the monsters. "They seem close don't they..." I said to her as I completely ignored what she said as I looked at Sans and Toriel, "I've been here for four weeks now planning and plotting and all they do is sit around and talk" I said as I was angry and I felt something beep down about to spark off.  
Muffet glanced at her and giggled. "My my dear...are you jealous she has the skeleton's attention?" She asked, looking over. "I wouldn't worry dear, they're just old friends." Muffet said to me as she stood there and looked at Sans and Toriel.  
"Then why does he smile like that...I'm not here to be IGNORED!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into the wall making a large crack appear, my soul had bright red flames around it all the monsters looked at me. I then left the village angry, "is not normil dat humen hav power lik dat" Temmie said to sans a bit worried as she watched me leave.  
Sans looked over when he heard her yell and glanced at the Temmie; he sighed. "Fuck me..." He grumbled and headed over to you. "Ya alright Sweetheart?" He asked, concerned. "I'm...fine!" I said even though I wasn't I was burning inside, burning with hatred and jealously towards Toriel and how she made him smile. I stood there and looked at the water flowing past me, I sighed deeply as I didn't even look at sans.  
Sans frowned as he looked at you and sighed. "Ya gotta tell me what's botherin ya Sweetheart...". "Do you like her you seem to get along really well" I said to him after an hour of standing there and letting myself calm down. Sans snorted. "Nah, we're just old friends. I mean, we tried bein' that way once, but it din' work out." He replied.  
"I can't believe I broke a stone wall out all the anger I had for Toriel making you smile like that..." I said I never knew I had this power I knew there was something different about me but I didn't know what. Sans hummed and shook his head. "Gotta admit sweetheart, yer pretty strong...don' think I've seen a human with that kind ah power." He said, smirking a little. I didn't say anything else I sat on the grass and looked at the water, I sighed and just sat there for a while before going back to the Tem village.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and more monsters heard about our base and started to join, I however was now distant from Sans and Toriel now I would talk to Temmie and tell her the battle plans, but most of the time I would stand near the big waterfall and watch it for hours on end.  
Sans decided it was probably best he stay away from Toriel for the remainder, though they talked a little sometimes. He hummed and stayed where he could direct the ones who were slowly coming in. "SANS I HAV HAD IT GO TALK TO DA HUMAN NOW SHE LOV YOU!" Temmie yelled as she pounced on him and glared at him angrily as well. I was laying in the field of echo flowers singing a bit as I laid there, the flowers mimicked my singing and started to sing with me.  
Sans looked at the Temmie and sighed. "Yeah, I got it." He said and teleported to the echo flowers; he looked at her and rolled his eye. "Ya know, I'm gettin' sick of ya avoidin' me Sweetheart."  
"I love...ahhhhhh Sans when how don't do that it scares me!" I yelled as I was caught off guard and then the flowers started to scream as well, I hid my face in my hands and blushed a bit as it was embarrassing. Sans shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I have that effect on people." He said, humming a little. "Anyway, as I said, kinda gettin' tired of you avoidin' me."  
"I'm sorry Sans I'm being childish I should be avoiding you and you can talk to Toriel when you want...I just thought you liked her more than I liked you..." I said to him I was never good at telling others I loved them. "Believe I told ya that we tried dating once and it didn't work out. She din' get my goat, if ya know what I mean." Sans smirked a little. "Yer hot ya know?" I blushed more at him calling me hot, "well your a sexy bag of bones Sans" I said to him then sighed that sounded so cheesy and stupid, I couldn't even flirt right.  
"Hehe, well...I do gotta killer personality." Sans said, smiling as he looked at you. "Ya know, it's kinda cute when ya blush Sweetheart." I sat there and smiled as I touched his bony hand with my fleshy one, I blushed was I held his hand and sat there in the echo flowers.  
Sans smirked and kissed you softly. "Ya know Sweetheart, ya got the guts I doubted I'd ever ah had." He said, looking at you as he held your hand. I blushed in the kiss and then kissed his hand and up his arm until I kisses his cheek bone, I pulled him close and kisses his neck bone and collar bone while I continued to hold his hand.  
Sans moaned softly at the kiss on his neck and gave what sounded like a small purr, could skeletons even purr? "Did you just purr sans?" I asked him as I looked at him and caressed his cheek bone. "Ah yeah..." Sans replied. "I purr when I'm happy, it's been a while since I've done that." He said as he nuzzled into your hand. "You sound like my cat she purrs as well its cute" I said to him as I kissed his mouth and held him close to me, I rubbed his back in a loving way.  
Sans chuckled softly and sighed. "Yeh, suppose I do sound like a cat." He said and kissed you back, smiling. "Better get back to the base camp soon...in case Undyne might attack us" I said as I got up and walked with sans back to the Tem village, I then lead him to my tent as I went inside and smiled.  
Sans nodded and followed her back; he smiled as they went into the tent and wrapped his arms around you. I kissed his cheek bone and smiled; "Sans can i give you a back massage?" I asked him as I sat there and looked at him and kissed his mouth.  
"Hmm...sure Sweetheart." Sans replied and kissed you back, smiling as he went to go lay down. I took off his hoodie and his shirt and then started to massage his spine; I then pressed down on his upper back and made it click, I flinched a bit as the click was loud, I then pressed and clicked all the way down his back.  
Sans groaned as it clicked and he relaxed; his bones were in need of a good massage these days. "Yer hands are magic Sweetheart." He said as he relaxed into her touch. "Feel good Sans? hehe your really stressed huh" I asked as this was my job I pressed down on both sides of his shoulders and made them click as my hands massaged his lower spine more.  
"Ah...fuck Sweetheart, feels so good..." He groaned and relaxed more as she continued to massage him. I then clicked his lower spine but I did it more gently as normally there would be skin and muscle but Sans was all bone, I didn't want to hurt him as I massaged every inch of Sans back.  
"Ok I'm done unless you want me to massage other parts of your body, I can do your arms, hands, chest, skull, neck, hips and thighs, legs and feet" I said to him as I looked at him he looked like he was in blissful heaven. Sans hummed and opened his eyes, looking back at you. "Nah, it's alright Sweetheart." He said and sat up, pulling you into a kiss. I moaned into the kiss and was soon on top of him and I started to massage his rubs, "I don't mind Sans besides its good for your bones" I said to him as I smiled.  
Sans moaned softly as he was massaged more. "Sweetheart, yer hands are so good..." He moaned and kissed you again. "There soft right?" I asked as I kissed back and massaged his ribs more before I massaged his neck and collar bone, I heard it pop and click I was glad to get the stiffness out of his bones.  
Sans groaned and sighed as he relaxed more, humming softly. "Mm...very soft Sweetheart..." He said, petting her hair. I massaged his arms and his hands, then his hips to his legs and feet, I smiled as I then massaged his skull gentle and flinched as I heard him purr loudly.  
Sans purred more and hummed. "Baby, you aughta be massage person er somethin'." He said, smiling. "Hahaha that's my job on the surface Sans this is what I do for a living" I said to him as I finished after a while and laid next to him, "enjoy that? You purred alot and looked like you where in bliss" I said to him as I looked at him. Sans smiled. "Ah, s'wonderful Sweetheart." He said and wrapped his arms around you. "But yeah, it's been a while since I've felt like purring and stuff."  
"well I'm glad i got you to purr again Sans" I said to him as I put a blanket over us and smiled more and pet his cheek bone. Sans smiled and snuggled close to you, nuzzling your cheek. "M'glad yer here." He said and kissed you softly. I smiled and put a candy corn in his mouth and kissed his skull, "you're so cute Sans" I said to I'm as I laid there.  
Sans chuckled softly and ate the candy corn then nuzzled her. "Mm...yer' beautiful." He purred and wrapped his arms around you. "Your handsome Sans" I said to him as I laid there and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep, I wasn't sleeping for long as I then woke up, "I haven't been taking my medication!" I said as I sat up quickly I started to panic now.  
Sans opened his eyes and looked at you. "Medication for what babe?" He asked, petting your hair a little. "Are you goin' ta be okay?" He asked, worried over her. I then strapped this thing to my arm it was like a watch but it showed my signs I sighed as my heart beats where normal as was my breathing, but my blood was too thick when I last checked it was 3.04 now it was 1.56, it was telling my to inject myself and to take my new dosage.  
I quickly got the needle that had my medication in and the pills from my inventory; I took the pills with water and then injected myself with this clear liquid. Sans watched her as she did this, wondering if it was supposed to help her or something. "What is that?" He asked.  
"It keeps me alive sans I have this illness that causes my blood to be too thick...when I fell down I was ok but now I have to wear this little watch from now on as a result, it tells me how healthy I am and what dosage I need to have...and to remind me to take the medication" I said to him as I sighed I couldn't believe I forgot about all this.  
Sans nodded and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling your neck a little. "How long you gonna be able to have that medicine, doubt we'll have some when ya run out Sweetheart..." He said, worried. "I'm on this for life sans, if my blood is too thick I will get a clot...I had one last time, it started in my leg and went its way up into my heart and lungs, now I am on this medicine for life" I said to him as I sat there and sighed I was ok I had enough of the needles and tablets with me to last for a few more weeks.  
Sans nodded and kissed you softly, running his fingers through your hair. "Good, m'glad Sweetheart." He said and held you close. "Don' like the thought of you dyin' on me." He purred and kissed your neck. I blushed hard at him kissing my neck, I loved to hear him purr like that he was so cute. "Hehe your adoorable" I said as I made a pun.  
Sans hummed and smiled a little as he just held you in his arms and relaxed a bit. "M'glad ya fell down here Sweetheart, glad we met..." I smiled and then laid down with him and drifted off into sleep, my heart beat could be felt on Sans hand it was its normal beat until it got faster. Sans smiled as he just held you and hummed. "This is nice." he said, laying back after a moment. "Can't wait till the bitch is dead."  
The next day we were ready I made sure everyone was ready as we set out towards the capital, I walked ahead of them as they declared I was the leader of all this. I reached Hotlands and looked around it was really hot here, I waited for the others but I didn't feel right I was dizzy I looked at my watch I seemed fine but something was wrong.  
I was about to turn around when Undyne grabbed me I screamed, "SANS HELP ME!" I struggled in her grip only to be knocked out by her. Undyne laughed insanely, "now that I have you they won't dare kill me!" Undyne said as she smiled and left to go back to the capital.


	5. Chapter 5

Horror growled and ran over "get the hell away from her ya damn bitch!" Horror said, blaster appearing behind him. Undyne laughed and summoned spears and threw them at Sans before running off with me in her arms, she activities the blue and orange beams as she runs towards the capital. Horror cursed and teleported after her. "Fuckin' bitch..." Sans grumped, a blast was sent Undyne's way.  
Undyne turns around and used my body as her shield, Undyne laughs as my soul shatters, "heheheahaha dirty human killer!" Undyne said as she roared with laughter as my soul loaded to the last save point. I looked around as I was back and about to enter Hotlands, I didn't know what happened as I stood there then the world went black as Undyne had knocked me out and started to run to the capital again.  
"Dammit" Horror cursed and teleported to the capital, hoping he could save her. "I'm gonna save ya Sweetheart..." Horror growled. I groaned as I woke as I did I was inside a jail cell in a dimly lit room looked around the room the best I could and saw it was four walls of stone then I saw a metal door, the metal door slammed open and Alphys stumbled in leaving some food before leaving again. "I have to get out of here somehow" I said to myself as I checked the bars and shook them, they were too strong to move, I then looked at the brick walls for any lose ones.  
Horror looked around and growled, making sure he was out of sight as he searched for her, going to attack Undyne if he came in contact with her. I found some lose stones and then looked for something to break them out of the wall, I saw a metal rod just close enough for me to reach, I then slammed it at the wall it made a sound but I had a feeling Undyne couldn't hear me down here if she was upstairs.  
The stone then fell out of the wall and onto the other side which was another cell but the metal door was open, Horror continued to look around and growled when he came in contact with a few guards; he used his blaster on them and continued on his way.  
I was slamming the rod on the bricks still before I made a hole dig enough to crawl through, I crawled through and slid between the cell bars on the other side as they where bent and out of shape and walked out into the dark dungeon hallway. I chose to walk left I saw Alphys again she was standing there, I walked past her a rock made a sound as I kicked it and I yelped in pain as Alphys had slashed me with her claws, I then ran for it as she stood there before turning to follow me.  
Horror heard some noise and headed in that direction, killing a few more guards as he went. "I'm comin'..." He growled, hoping he got to her in time. I kept running as I then saw a room on the left hand side I went inside and saw it was full of medical stuff; I managed to bandage up my wound on my arm and then hide as Alphys stood outside of the room.  
Horror continued to run down the halls, blasters blasting at people he came across. "Where are ya sweetheart...?" Horror said to himself as he kept running. I picked up a small stone and threw it, it hit the wall and made a sound Alphys then walked towards the sound, I got up and snuck out of the room and got far enough so I could start running.  
Horror sighed and set his blaster to have a look in another hall while he searched; it gave a little growl and nudged his skull before leaving. "Yea yea..." He grumbled and continued his search. I was running still I stuck to going left as it always helped in mazes and this place was like a maze, I then found some steps going up as I started to go up I heard a growl behind me I looked around and didn't see anything, I slowly went up the steps.  
Horror and the Blaster continued to search for her or Undyne; he was going to rip that fish a new one. As I went up something grabbed my leg yelped and hit the ground, one of the dog guards had bit me. I hit it with my metal pole and blocked him as he tried to bite me again, "SANS HELP ME SOME ONE HELP ME!" I screamed in terror.  
Sans heard her scream as well as the Blaster and went toward her location faster, the Blaster was faster and blasted the dog guard, dusting it instantly. I closed my eyes as the dog turned to dust and opened them to see a dragon like skull floating there in front of me, I was about to back away when I saw Sans, "...Sans..." I said as I tried to get up but I was at 14 hp.  
Sans panted a bit and groaned "this is why I don' run." He grumped and went over to her, "you a'right Sweetheart?" He asked looking me over before giving me something to eat that would help her HP. "Here" he said to me as he held a hotdog in his hand,  
"This doesn't have human in this hotdog does it sans?" I asked him as I looked at it; I then hugged him as I had missed him. Sans rolled his eyes, "nah, it don' got any human in it." he assured, smiling as he hugged you back. "It's safe for consumption Sweetheart" he said as he smiled at me.  
I then began to eat the food and my hp went back up slightly, "Sans can you wash my wounds and bandage them up properly...there was a room down there with all medical things inside" I said to him as I sat there. "Sure" Sans replied and led her toward the infirmary while the blaster watched their surroundings, ready to blast anyone that came around, once there he worked on fixing up her injuries.  
I sighed and kissed his skull thanking him, I then brushed the dust off him a bit until I froze as Alphys was outside the room and the blaster didn't seem to fire at her, "Sans that yellow dinosaur is outside its blind but it follows the sounds" I said to him scarred. Sans glanced over and growled. "Alphys..." He whispered. "We blast her then Undyne will be really pissed, they're together" He sighed and continued to work and the Blaster glared at the lizard.  
"Sans...is that you...what are...you doing here?" Alphys asked him as she was now in the door way, I was worried in case she attacked again. "Ah...nothin' really Alph...what'r ya doin'?" He asked and looked at you, motioning for you to be quiet. "A human has escaped from its cell I must find it and return it to its cell or at least make sure I can no longer move" Alphys said to him as she walked a bit and then stopped, I watched her every move. "Human huh?" Sans hummed. "Well I ain' seen a human around Alph...so I can' really help ya there. But I'll keep an eye out."  
"I know she is here Sans...I can SMELL HER!" Alphys said as she then slashed at me and I ducked under the table, once I got out from under the table I ran along with Sans to get away. Sans growled and picked you up before teleporting to a safer room. "Damn..." He growled. "I guess we can't have her on our team then...where are we by the way" I asked him as I looked around the room we where inside now, it was dark I could only see sans red glowing eye.  
"We can...it could jus' take some convincin'...she wants Undyne's love and since the damn fish became queen she's sort of neglected her an' shit." Sans said and went to turn the light on. When the light came on I saw all human remains scattered everywhere on the floor, human skeletons broken and their bones thrown about, dried blood splatter on the walls. I coughed and felt like I wanted to throw up at the site of what I saw before me.  
"Ah yeah...shouldn't have turned the light on." Sans said and turned the light back off, "we should find a different room." He said before grabbing you and teleporting somewhere else. I looked around this room and saw the body of a mangled goat monster, his eyes missing and so where his teeth and claws. "You are hopeless in picking rooms Sans!" I said to him as I looked away.  
"It's either this or the room of dead humans Sweetheart..." Sans sighed. "And either way, no one ain' comin in this room or the other" He said to me. "Can we not pick a room with nothing inside of it please" I said to him and I gripped onto him, I didn't want to be in here any longer. "Yea...kinda tired of lookin' at Asgore anyway" Sans said and teleported once again, this time they were in an empty room.  
"Oh thank god...but now what the plan...also where are our army of monsters?" I asked him as I got put of his arms and sat on the floor. "They're preparin' ta fight." Sans said as his Blaster rested on the floor with a little grumbled sigh. I looked at Sans and his Gaster thing and sighed, I looked around the room as we did need to get out of this dungeon we were in, I then got up and looked around the room I didn't want Sans to use up his magic as he already looked tired.  
The blaster disappeared and Sans sighed, needing to rest up his magic for later; he then pulled out a little phone. "Here, wanna get in contact with 'em Sweetheart?" He asked. I looked at the phone and just stared at it, I then rang Toriel I soon found out she didn't answer her phone so I called papyrus.  
"Sans? Where are you? I can't seem to find the human!" Papyrus said, sounding a bit panicky. "Hi papyrus I'm in Undyne's dungeon and sans is with me" I said as I rubbed sans cheek bone a bit and smiled. "Oh dear, are you alright? Is Sans alright?" Papyrus asked worried.  
Sans smiled. "Don' worry about me Paps, we're safe and sound." He said, nuzzling her hand a little. "We are fine sans looks like he's about to fall asleep" I said in a joking way as I rubbed my thumb on Sans smile.  
"He's used up too much magic?" Papyrus asked and Sans hummed. "Yea' it'll take a few minutes before we can head back." Sans replied, purring a little. I listened to Papyrus talk and then said goodbye and hung up, I looked at Sans and kissed his mouth and got on his lap, I heard him moan as our teeth grazed ageist each other. Sans moaned a little and kissed you back, holding you close before licking her neck and nipping at it a little.  
"Ah Sans...Sans where are you most sensitive?" I asked as I moaned a bit as I gripped onto his jacket. Sans purred and nuzzled her a little. "Mm...My bottom rib..." He replied, unzipping his jacket and lifting his shirt a little. "On which side sans?" I asked as I kissed his mouth and rested my hands on his hips. "Left" Sans replied and kissed her back, purring softly.  
I broke the kiss and then placed my hand on his left rib and began to rub it; I licked and sucked on his neck. Sans gasped in pleasure. "Ah..." He moaned. "Ah...so good..." He purred and kissed your neck lightly. I sucked on his neck more and bite his collar bone and I rubbed his left lower rib more harder, I saw his red soul glowing inside his rib cage.  
Sans moaned more and whimpered in pleasure as she continued. "Ah...yes..." Sans moaned out, I then stopped rubbing and licked it, I then started to suck and bite and his rib. Sans gasped and moaned more. "A-ahn~" He moaned, there was a glowing in his pants then. I kept licking and sucking his rib making it nice a wet, I then noticed the glow and became curious I lowered his pants to see what was glowing. Sans' cock was hard as she had been pleasuring him; he groaned and purred a little.  
I looked at his cock and ran my finger up it as I licked on his rib, I then bit his rib and left a mark, I licked it before I licked up his cock. Sans moaned more and whimpered in pleasure, cock twitching a bit. "Ah..." He groaned in pleasure as he arches his back. "Like that? You're a big boy aren't you" I said to him as I licked and bit his ecto cock, I then sucked on his tip and moaned a bit, "Ah...yes..." Sans moaned and whimpered a little. "Feels good..." He purred. I sucked and licked the tip; I bit the ecto skin and sucked him off, as my hand went back to rubbing his lower rib.  
Sans moaned more, feeling close as you licked and sucked on his cock, I moaned and sucked harder and began to pump his cock a bit, as my other hand rubbed his rib. Sans cried out and came hard, moaning her name. "Oh~" He panted and purred a little.  
I moaned and swallowed his cum and looked at him laying there panting, "you ok sans?" I asked him a bit worried as I lay next to him and pulled him close. "Yeah..." Sans replied and chuckled softly. "It's been a while since I've done that." He replied and kissed you softly.  
"Did I turn you on?" I asked him as I kissed him back and held him in my arms as my alarm went off and I took my medication again for that day. "Fuck yea' sweetheart..." Sans replied and looked at you. "You got your medicine?" He asked, worried.  
"Yeah I now took it, don't worry so much sans I'm fine" I said to him as I kissed his skull and rubs his hip bone. Sans nodded and kissed you back, purring a little. "Good." He replied and nuzzled your cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at him and then heard something outside the room, "HOW CAN SHE BE GONE! ARRRRRRAAAAGGGG" Undyne was screaming outside of the room she sounded pissed that I had got out. Sans held you close and motioned for you to be quiet, Blaster reappearing just in case. "Ugh why didn't any of my guards stop her or at least report back to me! Now I have her little army in the capital matching their way over here" Undyne said to herself as she was talking to herself. Sans listened and rolled his eyes, hoping they won; he couldn't stand Undyne and how she had fucked everything up for everyone.  
"Hehehehahahahahahahah!" Undyne roared with laughter as she stood outside, "I still have some tricks up my sleeve hehehahahahahaha" Undyne said as she laughed again, i hated that laugh and whimpered a bit. Sans listened, hoping she would reveal something so maybe he could tell everyone to watch out.  
"I still have the last human who fell down here...hehe" Undyne said as she then walked off and cackled to herself. Sans thought a moment "Aliza...?" Sans wondered, though he wasn't sure...but he hadn't seen her in a long time for sure.  
"Wait sans what did she mean by another human?" I asked him scarred a bit now, as I sat up slowly. "There was a human before you, her name was Aliza, it's been a while since she came around and I thought maybe she was able to sneak past the bitch but apparently not." Sans said and looked at you. "We gotta get her out" Sans said to me.  
"Where would she be held, lets go and get her now" I said to Sans as i got up and looked at him, I grew worried about what kind of state this other human called Aliza was in. "She's gonna be scared of me, you gotta calm'er down when we get to er Sweetheart." Sans said and stood, "a'right...ready to find'er?" Sans asked me as he got up. "Yes I'm ready let's go and find Aliza" I said to him as I opened the door and walked out into the hall, I waited for sans to lead the way.  
Sans followed you and looked around, glancing at his blaster who shifted like he was nodding and kept an eye out as Sans took your hand and looked for Aliza. I followed him around for what seemed hours I sighed as I thought we would get lost again, I then heard a muffled sobbing and whimpering I pulled sans towards the noise.  
Sans looked at the door and glanced at his Blaster who gave a low growl and blasted the door open. "Go get'er sweetheart." Sans said, looking at you. I nodded and ran into the room it was dimly lit lik the other ones, I walked around and looked at everything it was much bigger than the other rooms. I then saw a thin and sickly looking girl chained to the wall, she was covered in scars, "hello can you hear me im here to help" I said calmly as I got closer to her.  
Aliza looked at you and whimpered. "Y-you're a human..." She said, surprised. "W-what are you doing? You'll get caught" Aliza said to me, "Sans is with me come one we have to get you out of here before the other monsters attack the castle" I said to her as I then heard a loud bang from upstairs they had already started, I tried to get her down but the chains where too tight. "Sans I need help I can't break the chains!" I called to sans who was outside of the room.  
Sans walked in and used his blaster to break the chains, Aliza stared at him, scared out of her mind right now. "Ain' no time ta be scared ah me 'Liza, gotta get you outta here so you can help us free the others from Undyne." Sans said to Aliza. I helped Aliza up and grabbed her hand as I followed Sans out of the dungeon and towards the upper parts of the castle, I then glanced and saw the monsters storming the castle, "Sans look their over there about to go in a hall" I said to him as I pointed.

Sans looked over and nodded. "Let's go join 'em Sweetheart." He said and Aliza held onto you, still looking a bit frightened. As I reached the other monsters Toriel hugged Aliza and started to sob, the other monsters looked and became happy to see Aliza again. "Come on were close to winning lets go" I said to them but they didn't listen as they were too interested in Aliza, "I can feel your rage girl, your rage for them, if you join me I will help you slaughter them!" Undyne said as she appeared behind me.  
Aliza blushed a little as she was getting so much attention and tried to calm down as she was feeling very anxious and scared. Sans glanced over at you and frowned, seeing that Undyne was there. "Get tha hell away from her!" Sans growled at Undyne.  
"Come on now I can see it in your eyes you hate the way they ignore you, you want to kill the ones who get the most attention" Undyne said to me and she smiled, she then handed me a old knife that was still kept sharp, "go on kill them or in fact kill the other human!" Undyne said as I only stood there holding the knife in my hand.  
Sans growled, hoping you wouldn't listen to Undyne and her damn plan. He rubbed his eye for a moment as you suddenly reminded him of Chara and backed away. "No..." Sans said as he looked at you in horror. "Go on kill them show them they can't ignore you anymore!" Undyne yelled as she watched me take a step forward, I looked at them and saw their scarred eyes I could hear Toriel, papyrus and Muffet telling me not to listen to Undyne.  
Aliza looked at you and frowned, "no! You need to stop! Don't kill them...even though they've killed me a dozen times..." She hugged herself and shivered at the memories as Papyrus slowly approached you. "Human...please, I can see the good in you...don't use the weapon..." He said.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL THEM!" Undyne roared at me, I then turned and stabbed Undyne's chest, she stood there before falling to her knees, blood dripped onto the floor. "Wait I'm sorry I only did what was best for" Undyne stared to say before I cut off her head with the knife, in then threw the knife at Alphys and in impaled in her head, I watched them both turn in to dust as my LV Increased to LV6.  
Sans watched, though he seemed to not be all there as he gripped at the gaping hole in his skull. Papyrus grabbed his hand. "Brother, stop it...you must calm down..." He said and hugged Sans close. I stood there for the longest time before looking at them, their scarred faces the ones my family gave me when I snapped. "Let's go we can get out of here now" I said to them as I walked ahead of them into the throne room and towards the barrier.  
Aliza looked at them and then to you before following you as Papyrus picked up his brother and followed you as well with the others. I looked at the barrier and watched as it disappeared before me, I continued walking until I was outside on the other side of the mountain, I watched the sun set slowly I was back home and the monsters were now with me.  
Sans groaned and rubbed his skull as he looked around. "We're out?" He asked once he had a clear head. Aliza looked around and smiled, it had been a long time since she had seen the outside. I was happy to be out but what I did inside just now I felt nothing while I killed Undyne and Alphys, I started to walk off down the forest trail, I needed to see my doctor as soon as possible even though I didn't want to. Aliza watched her and bit her lip, going after her. "Thanks...for saving me..." She said to me.  
"Your welcome I'm glad I was able go get everyone to the surface...what will you all do now?" I asked as I looked at them. "We will try and make peace with the humans..." Toriel said, smiling. "Explain we mean no harm...perhaps you and Aliza could live with me?" Toriel asked a hint of hope in her voice.  
"I have my own house Toriel but I will come for a visit, what about you sans what will you do...will you live with your brother or with me?" I asked him as I stood there. "I uh...dunno just yet" Sans replied to your question "though I don't mind livin' with ya." Sans smiled a little.  
I nod and walk with them towards the city the people looked at them some where filming this on their phones, how I hated they way the looked and stared as the mayor of the town walked over. Toriel looked around with interest and smiled. "Hello" Toriel said to the one who was walking toward them.  
"Who are you what are you doing here...what kind of cosplayers are you?" The mayor asked as I explained to her in simple words what was going on, I then flinched as I heard her laugh at me. "Really Luna I don't have time for your insane fantasies if you continue the men in white coats will take you away" the mayor said as she laughed more, I began to feel nothing again as I looked at this wretched old cow.  
"Eh...hold on." Sans snorted. "Excuse me but uh...you familiar with the story of Mount Ebbot or what?" He asked and Torial looked at him confused. "Cos...play? What is that?" Aliza giggled a little. "It's like dressing up in costumes" Aliza said to Toriel.  
"That is an old and forgotten fairy tale that isn't real in anyway shape or form!" The mayor said to them as she looked at them, "but fine you may live here there is a new housing community built you make live there" the mayor said to them as she showed them, the homes looked very nice. "Costumes like Halloween?" Toriel asked, "Uhm...no, not exactly." Aliza replied and sans shrugged. "Ah well, we'll figure this shit out later." Sans then said as he looked at the houses.  
I stood there and sighed, "theses houses where built three months ago...I live here as I was forced out of my other home" I said to them I noticed the worried look Muffet and Temmie gave me. "Oh dear." Muffet replied, frowning. "Well, you need not worry about that dear." She said and hugged her. I hugged her back and showed sans my house, it was a bit larger than the others nice garden out the front, a light blue fiat 500 stood on the drive. "Big house" Sans commented, looking at the house, certainly larger than the others.  
"It is a bit come on lets go inside" I said as I unlocked the front door and opened it, the living room was nice and big with a light grey carpet and mocha walls, it had a oak TV stand and oak coffee table and book shelf, a white leather sofa was near the wall where the window was another sofa a bit larger near the other wall and a armchair, the flat screen TV was on the TV stand. Sans looked around when he went inside. "The place looks good Sweetheart" He said, smiling.  
"Hehe thanks sans I'll show you the rest of the house" I said to him as I showed him the kitchen, the kitchen had the classic black and white tiled floor, a double oven and stove and grill, it had a microwave, a smoothy mixer, toaster grilled sandwich maker, the cupboards where a white wood and the work tops were white marble, the fridge was a dark grey and was very large.  
Sans looked around and smiled, it all seemed very cozy. "It's a really nice place" Sans said as he followed her around. The dining table was in the living room the table and chairs where made out of oak, there was a open gap in the wall where you could see into the living room, the kitchen also had a open utility room with a washer and dryer inside and a large freezer.  
"It looks good" Sans said as he looked at everything; he liked the place. I then showed him upstairs, the upstairs had the same colours as the living room, I showed him the bathroom it had a sparkling yellow lino floor and had gold and white tiles on the walls, the bath was nice and big it also had a shower as well. I then showed him our room which was also big it had a walk in wardrobe, a king sized bed and a TV on a stand, the carpet was a light cream and the walls were purple, the bedroom had a on suite which had a toilet, sink and shower this time the tiles where purple and gold but the floor was the same.  
"Ya got a pretty good lookin' home here" Sans said, smiling as he looked around more. "Hehe thanks sans that means alot and over here is a guest room and here is my computer and work and study room" I said as I showed him the room, the bookcases were attached to the wall and where filled with folders, books and odd bits of paper, the desk was big and had a laptop and a computer on it. Sans nodded and looked around, "yea, okay" He replied, smiling as he was a great place and was excited to live with her.


End file.
